


Drought

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 690 OV, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Double Drabble, M/M, Oil, Rabanastre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's lesson in Dalmascan mores: how to wash without water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ellnyx's "Wet Naked Basch" challenge.

During Basch's first searing-bleak Rabanastran summer, the Nebra trickles and the royal wells are rationed daily. The army train mornings and evenings in the dry public baths.

"You may be a barbarian, but you don't have to smell like one."

Azelas-- Vossler, has cornered Basch alone with a flask and a flat-edged bronze hook. Today's lesson in Dalmascan mores: how to wash without water.

"Strip." Vossler kicks at Basch, knocking boot to boot. "Unless you want oil on your kit."

Basch thinks little of his own nudity. He hasn't Vossler's neck to ankle cassia tan. One glance is a reminder, twice would be staring. Basch closes his eyes.

The oil flows cool over Basch's parched skin, capturing an elusive evening breeze. The marble wall chills Basch's shoulder-blades, while Vossler's hot fingertips spread the slickness down Basch's torso, nipples, navel, hip.

"If it were cooler--"

No, not a breeze: Vossler's breath.

Vossler's palm burns Basch's cock. They've never-- not in the city-- and Vossler's dropping to his knees-- his mouth, his mouth, the shocking wonder of a blunt, oil-slick finger-- and Basch is spending, Vossler coughing.

"You don't waste water during a drought," Vossler states.

Basch nods, sliding down the wall.


End file.
